violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmological Hierarchy
God's Creation is organized on a cosmological scale, divided into four main echelons in varying degrees of divinity. Asteros Asteros, also known as Creation and the Enochian Womb, is the known universe as created by God. Within Asteros are four distinct echelons named Atziluth, Beriah, Tebel, and Hinnom. In their common names, they are respectively Heaven, the Astral Sea, the Firmament, and Hell. Heaven The Kingdom of Heaven, known in Enochian as Atziluth, is the most divine echelon of Creation, and is where the Body of Enoch resides. At the very "top" of Heaven exists the Horizon of Eternity, which is the gate between Creation and God. The Four Seraphim -- Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael -- live within the Horizon and divide God's radiance between them, sending the Light of God downward in rays. Above the "head" of the Body of Enoch is the Realm of Keter, which is the divine home of the archangels. Keter The Realm of Keter, also known as the Gates of Eternity, is the place of rest for the archangels and other divine members of the Sabaoth. Besides acting as their home, Keter is also the "gateway" to the Horizon of Eternity. The vestige of angels also return to Keter until they are rejuvenated. The Macrocosm The Macrocosm is the Body of Enoch (formerly the Body of Eden) from which all mortal life derives. The Macrocosm is also the oldest thing within Creation apart from Keter and the Horizon. Guf The Chamber of Guf is a realm of imaginary space in which all of the innumerable mortal souls are stored prior to being born on Mu. Guf was created as the vault of souls by God after Eden committed the Original Sin and was fragmented. Guf also acts as the official "opening" to Heaven, and the transitional threshold between Heaven and the Astral Sea is known as the Gates of Guf. Within Lucerian eschatology, it is believed that once the last soul has left Guf to be cleansed in the mortal world, the End Times will have already begun. Astral Sea The Astral Sea, known in Enochian as Beriah and less commonly Zebul, is the imaginary space that rests between Heaven and the Firmament, and is ultimately where spiritual essence and magic are derived. Purgatory Purgatory, also known as the Spirit World, is a realm which exists as a secondary cleansing ground for mortal souls. When a mortal soul has been cleansed of its stains of sin, it will either rejoin the Macrocosm or be sent to Purgatory, until it is ready to let go of its ego. For this reason, some souls have chosen to remain in Purgatory, and have become powerful spirits with considerable influence on the mortal world and the Astral Sea. Besides souls, many spirit beings that originate from the Astral Sea and the Aether also make Purgatory their home. The lower ranks of the Sabaoth are also known to sometimes visit and carry out duties in Purgatory, usually destroying malevolent spirits. Æther The Æther, also known as the Ethereal Plane, is the realm between Purgatory and the Firmament, manifested mainly by the metaphysical dynamics between both. The Æther is said to appear physically like the surface of Mu, but with the properties of Purgatory. Because of this, no structures exist within this realm that were built on the face of Mu. Many spirits are known to reside within this realm, and use it to pass from Purgatory to the mortal world. Firmament ... Mundus ... The Sun ... Theletos and Ennoia ... Hell ... Limbo ... Sheol ... Gehenna ... Nethera ... Nivalis ... Malebolge ... The Abyss ... Outside Creation ... Category:Lore